For the love of his dead heart
by JessaK24
Summary: Arabella or Ara O'Conner has just moved from Miami to Conneticut. She moves into the old Aickman house and starts to feel as if someone is watching her. Could it be our favorite burnt ghost or someone else lurking in the shadows?
1. Blue Eyes and New Beginnings

**Hey Readers. This is my fist Fanfiction so please try to be nice. My name is Jessica and I hope you **

**enjoy my story. Is it a hit or a miss? I would like to know if I should continue this or not. PLEASE **

**REVIEW!!! Disclaimer: No I do not own Haunting in Connecticut, including Jonah *sigh***

____________________________________*********************************_________________________________________________

_People say things work in mysterious ways, the problem is, you really don't know how __mysterious those ways can be. _

_**This had to be a dream, it just had to be. Everything was perfect. I looked around and saw I was in **__**meadow, the sun was shining, birds **_

_**were chirping, the whole kit and kaboodle of a perfect day. **__**I felt a presence behind me, I turned around quickly. I was hoping it would be **_

_**my crush since 3 **__**grade, William Donswan, however the man I saw was way better. He was about 5"9" and looked **__**muscular. He must **_

_**have been 17 or 18 at least. He had ice blue eyes and jet black hair. He **__**dressed as if he was from the 1920's. I stood there gaping like a **_

_**complete imbecile, "Great" I **__**thought " Even in my dreams I am still a complete idiot. "Who are you?" I asked hoping not to be **__**rude to **_

_**my unexpected but welcome dream invader. He stood there and walked closer, I wondered **__**what he was going to do. He stopped about 5 **_

_**feet away from me. " Jonah" he whispered, as Jonah **__**said his name, his appearance transformed him from a handsome young man to a **_

_**charcoaled **__**ghost. **_

__________________________________*****************************************_______________________________________

I woke with a sudden start. I felt the car moving, pulling me from my slumber. My family, including myself unfortunately, were moving from our

home in busy Miami to a small town in Connecticut. Whoop Dee Doo. I was going to miss my friends and my family, but most of all the constant

sun and warmth. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Arabella Riley O' Conner. I am Irish but I look like nothing like it. My mom has the

red hair and green eyes while my dad has the blonde hair and the ocean blue eyes. And what do I look like? Dark brown hair and golden eyes, I

have been told, that when I look in the sun they turn a deep shade of yellow. I have asked them billions of times if I was adopted, saying I

wouldn't mind and it would fine, but they insisted that I wasn't adopted. " Trust me Ara, you are not adopted, do you really think I could forget

your whole birthing process" My mom would say jokingly. I loved my parents so much, I envied them so much their names seemed to scream

ounce-in-a-lifetime true love. Charlotte and Daniel, Daniel and Charlotte. After 20 years of marriage still acted as if they were the newly weds. I

was wondering if I would ever meet someone when we pulled up to our new home. It was huge! It was white and looked like it had at least 2

stories. I unpacked my things and choose a room. Me being the 17 year old, decided to take the basement. It had its own bathroom (yay privacy!)

and it looked very secluded. Though there were these two doors that wouldn't open, I shrugged reminding myself to ask dad to help me with it

later. I got a vague idea of what I should do with my new room. Night fell and I laid on my mattress. I had my sheets wrapped around me and I

was curled up into a ball. I internally debated whether my room's theme should be dark purple or a deep maroon. Before I fell asleep, I could of

swore that someone was watching me from behind the two great doors, I absent mindly wondered if what ever it was, if it would have piercing

blue eyes. That was probably the last night I slept without fear and terror. However it was the last night I slept with out love.


	2. My Charred Protecter

**Hello readers! Ok I am really going to get into the horror/ romance. I want to publicly thank **MarieMysterious8** and **XxJonah-is-SexyxX**. Couldn't of done this with out you two seriously thank you so much. After reading please press the review button and tell me Hit or Miss? **

When I woke up, the sun was streaming through my window, I could faintly smell my mother's cooking from upstairs. I got up lazily and trudged

up the stairs. " Good Morning Ara, did you sleep well?" my mother asked. I groaned sleepily in response. My mother set down a plate in front of

me filled with pancakes and syrup. As I was scarfing down my food when my father asked me " Say Ara, have you gotten those doors in your

room to open?" " No why dad" I replied biting into the fluffily pancake. " I was just wondering if you were going to use that room for anything

soon, your mother and I were wondering if we could keep some of the boxes in there, just until we get settled in". " Sure dad, I was wondering if

I could paint my room, you know make it more me?" I bit my lip cautiously. The last time I asked him to paint my room he went berserk. Mom said

it had something to do with that he couldn't accept that I was growing up, which made me roll my eyes at the thought. Dad's eyebrows furrowed

together, he opened his mouth to say something but mom interrupted him. " What color were you thinking of?" she asked. " I was thinking about

a marroinsh color. Would that be ok?". She smiled and smile that made her look ten years younger " Of course Ara, your father and I were going

to home depot for some paint and drywall anyway." I groaned, the thought of going outside the house made me feel as if I was leaving

something behind, and that scared me. " Mom would you mind if I stayed behind, I could clean the house up, you know get it ready for repairs."

Dad answered for her " You. Cleaning? Char I think we need to get her to a hospital, she never wants to clean" he said wide eyed, but in his

deep blue eyes I could see he was joking. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him as mom answered " Danny I think its good that she

wants to clean the house, its builds character". My dad groaned in defeat, after I finished eating I walked back down stairs to through on an old

BMTH band shirt and old shorts. I pulled my hair back and I checked my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark

figure standing by my bed, watching me. I quickly turned and found nothing. I looked around frantically making sure nothing was in my room. I

sighed and blamed the lack of heat for my illusion. I was brushing my teeth when I accidentally dropped the toothpaste cap. I knelt down to look

for it. " Gotcha!" I exclaimed finding the cap. I was about to get up when I noticed a pair of badly burnt shoes to my right. I didn't even bother

looking up. I just curled into a corner and tried to convince myself this was all a crazy dream. My eyes clamped shut and I didn't dare open them. I

didn't feel the presence by my side anymore so I opened one eye cautiously. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see anything there. I quickly

brushed my teeth and ran upstairs.

*** Later*****

I was humming along to "Skyway Avenue" by We the Kings on my I-pod. I was sweeping the kitchen floor. I deposed of the dust and moved

upstairs so I could clean the rest of the rooms. As I entered my parents room I changed the song to " Your Guardian Angel" By Red Jumpsuit

Apparatus. I was humming and suddenly I was thrown against the wall. I slid unto the floor and groaned in pain. My head was throbbing and I

looked around for my potential attacker when I saw the same charcoaled shoes in front of me. I warily looked up and I saw the black ghost step

in front of me as if he was protecting me, but from what? I looked around but saw nothing, I looked up at it to see what it was staring at. It was

looking at me with ice colored eyes. I gasped in realization and whispered "Jonah". His head snapped up and I followed his gaze. What I saw

next made my stomach lurch and I curled up into a ball behind my dead protector.


	3. For the love of all that is dead

**Hi readers!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated so recently because I have…….. FINALS!!!!! *screams and runs away in terror* Wish me luck! Hope you like this chapter, I had to do some research aka I have to watch the movie…. Again Ok so enjoy!!! Thanks to all who reviewed you're the best!!!!!**

** ______________________*************************_________________________**

What stood in front of me looked like a black skeleton, it wasn't like Jonah's burnt flesh but it was actually burnt bone. The only skin that was actually

visible was on its face it covered only from his right cheek bone to his forehead. I could see what looked like the remains of spectacles. "Jonah" it

whispered. It sent a shiver up my spine, when it talked it reminded me of someone scratching nails on a chalk board. "Aikman" Jonah spat.

Aikman looked like he was smiling or he was attempting to. "Now now Jonah lets be nice, we used to be friends remember." Jonah looked as if he was

frowning. "Just give me the girl Jonah; she could be useful to us." Aikman stared at me with a greedy lust in his eye. "Don't you mean yourself? Aikman I

can see what you're trying to do, its not going to work. And if you're waiting for me to actually let you have her, let me get this strait, its not going to

happen." Jonah exclaimed boldly.

"Jonah, I will have her, remember this I always get what I want" Aikman warned before laughing diabolically. He gave me a wistful glance and

disappeared. After a few moments of silence, Jonah turned towards me and said "Please be careful, don't t take his warnings lightly." "Why were you

protecting me? Why didn't you just let him take me?" I asked cautiously but inside my heart was overflowing with gratitude.

Jonah's eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't understand me. "What do you mean, ummm what's your name?" he asked." My name is Ara, Ara O' Conner.

What I meant is why did you protect me?" I asked. "Would you rather it if I didn't?" he smirked, his burnt skin crunching a bit. "No!" I replied

chuckled "that's what I thought". He froze as I heard my parent come through the front door. "And that's my cue to leave" He said with a crispy

he disappeared. I suddenly felt vulnerable and alone. Strangely I felt a harsh throbbing in my chest. " Jonah!!" I whispered. All I got in response was a

ghostly chuckle and the sound of crunching skin.

_____________________________****************************_________________________

~ A few days later~

For the past few weeks Jonah and I had become unlikely friends, he stands guard while I sleep, making sure that I have no unlikely vistors coming to take

my soul or something. I really did appreciate him being my dead protector. It sort of fell into a routine, come home, eat something, talk to Jonah. It scares

me sometimes because I have started to have feelings for him. It's impossible to be with someone who is already dead.

Avoiding him was out of the option; he lived, well haunted, the same house that I lived in. What made him more loveable is that sometimes out of the blue

he would send me images of him giving me a hug when I looked sad, or holding my hand when I was afraid. He was always in his human form, he made

me seem beautiful. The way I wanted to be seen. The stupid dead boy was making me love him.

Fortunately I made a plan to keep my mind off of Jonah which was renovating my room. My plan wasn't really working out as much as I had hoped. I had

finally gotten the paint for my room called "Poinsettia" what ever that means. My i-pod was playing "Dear Maria count me in" by All Time Low. I had placed

the gallon of paint onto my new desk.

I was humming along to the song when I felt a presence behind me. I instantly knew who it I turned around and saw Jonah watching me intently. I smiled

"What are you looking at?". "You obviously, it's amusing to watch you paint." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him "Well if you're so talented Mr.

Jonah why don't you try?" I challenged.

He burst out laughing, "I would love to but I can't" melancholy touched his eyes "My hand would just fall through the brush"he continued. I stared at him,

he must be so deprived. What's the point of staying in purgatory for all of eternity if you can't do anything? "Why do you look so sad" Jonah noticed, his

eyebrows furrowing making his skin crackled.

"I'm not sad, it just makes me wonder, and why don't you just move on?" I asked hoping not to offend him. He looked long and hard at me, "I dont want

to move on, not now at least." he said " And why is that?" I asked. He sighed "the reason I don't want to move on is…" he started "Ara can you come

upstairs for a few minutes, your mother and I need your help moving this couch!" my dad yelled from up stairs.

I turned to Jonah "When I get back I want an answer" He nodded and disappeared. I rolled my eyes at the unsatisfaction I had received from not getting

my answer. When I came back down stairs I was surprised to find my answer written in red paint on my wall. "Because I love you" it read

____________________________________________****************************____________________________________________

**AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Two sides of the tale: part I

**Hi Readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated as often as I **

**Would of liked. I was busy in Alaska and traveling so **

*******exasperated sigh***** I hope I do not disappoint. **

**____________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________________**

The day after Jonah had professed his love for me, I was forced to go out to the market. Apparently I was " too cooped up in

that house" according to my mother. Lately my mom has been trying to go all healthy, so the place we went to was organic.

While I was in the car I would see hippies and other ideal organic people. To my surprise there were no neon yellow

vans and no music festival. The people there didn't looked like they were stoned and some were actually nice to me. You

would never find that in Miami, people would probably fight you for the last squash. "Ara, could you go over and get some

tomatoes?" my mom asked. "Sure mom" I replied heading over towards the bright red fruit/vegetable. Suddenly I smacked

into a wall of flesh. I looked up and saw a guy my age with green eyes and brown hair. " I am sorry, I wasn't watching

where I was going" I apologized. He smiled and looked down at me " Don't worry about it, it was an accident. Right?". I nodded

my head and he laughed, " My name is Thomas, Thomas Alexander." he offered his hand to shake. " Ara, Ara O'Reily ." I

said shaking his enormous hand. His eyes grew a dark shade of green. " So you're the people living in the old Aikman place." He

said grimly. I was confused " Excuse me?". He shook his head, " Its really sad when you don't know the history of the place you

live in". This struck me quite odd, maybe I can find out some information on Jonah, I thought. " Can you tell me?" I asked.

"Ummm I am really not supposed to tell anyone about it" he said warily. " Oh come on please! I do live in that house, don't

you think I have a right to know?" I countered. He sighed, "Well I guess." He led me to a bench with a fountain in front of

it. " Ok about 80 years ago, your house was a morgue." He began. I nodded encouragingly, I could tell this wasn't going to

be a happy story. " Well the morguetician's name was Ramsley Aikman" I suddenly had an image in my head, it was the man

with the burnt bones, but he looked actually human." He would offer to every customer a séance. He assured them that his

adopted son, who was a medium, would do it and they would not be disappointed. Jonahs face appeared into my mind.

"What was the boys name?" I asked. He looked at me "His name was Jonah." He said with a quizzical gaze. My heart stopped

beating, and speed up into over time. I licked my lips nervously " What happened to them?". He was gazing at my chest when I

asked him, I quickly crossed my arms over my chest as he replied, " well the papers say that one night there was a séance

and it went horribly wrong. Apparently there were 6 people and they only found 5 bodies. The news described as the

bodies being burnt to the bone." He shuddered and my insides twisted into knots. Aikman had died in the horrible séance,

but what did he want with me. " What happened to the other person?" I asked. "The other person was Jonah, people thought

he set them on fire but about15, 20 years ago a family moved in and they were experiencing weird paranormal experiences. In

the basement there was two doors, and behind the doors was where the crematory was and the tables where the corpses

were prepared. In the oven they found what looked like to be ashes and a skull. They figured it was Jonah's remain so they

removed them. Later that night the house burned down and they rebuilt it. People have been afraid to live there because of

its past. So I guess you are the brave souls that now occupy that old place." He finished he story. I guess that's why Jonahappeared to be burnt, he was

cremated to death. I shuddered. "thank you for the story Thomas but I really must be going." I said. "No problem, he would you mind if I called you

sometime?" he asked. I looked at him strangely " You don't have my number….." I said. He smiled " There's always the phone book".

I nodded grabbing a few tomatoes along the way. I reached my mother " Oh there you are, I was just going to come look for

you" When we got home I ran to my room. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Aikman want my soul? How did

Jonah end up in the crematory? And what was I going to do if Thomas called me? He seemed like a nice guy but he was

creepy. I groaned in frustration, "Jonah come out, please I need to talk to you." I called out. A moment later Jonah appeared, he

laid beside me and attempted to caress my face. " Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I decided to ask my

question straight forward "How did you end up in the oven?". All was silent. He sighed " How did you find out?" apparently he

knew that I had discovered the secret. "A guy told me at the market about this place" I answered. "So I assume you know

what I am?" he said sadly. I turned towards him " Yeah , why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "because I didn't want you to be

freaked out." He answered grimly. I laughed out loud at this. He looked at me like I was insane. "I'm sorry. I just think its

funny that you don't want me to be freaked out when I am in love with you, my deceased love" I said giggling often. He

cracked a smile. " It was worth a shot" he shrugged. "Jonah can you please tell me you side of the story?" I asked, pleadingly.

He looked into my eyes and began his tale.


	5. Two sides of the tale: part two

**Hey Readers sorry its been so long since I updated but I have been traveling and extremely busy. **

**Plus I have been working my butt of at a farm in Virginia. But I am now back home and yesterday I **

**was able to get the Unrated version of " Haunting in Connecticut". I have watched it 3 times and its **

**definitely worth the 6$ extra. ****J **

***Disclaimer* I do not own a haunting in Connecticut or Jonah…. L **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I suddenly found myself in the corner of a room, once my eyes focused to the lighting, I took in a sudden gasp at the scene in front of me. There

was a round table where I recognized Jonah, who was twitching wildly, and four other people at the table. They were holding hands and

everyone was looking at Jonah. I noticed a man with a fuzzy beard with the strangest glasses behind a funny looking camera. I saw the mans

lips stretch into a greedy smile. Huh, I guess this is what Aikman looked like when he was alive, I thought to myself. I looked back to Jonah who

had just slammed his head on the table and bounced back up like it was rubber. I flinched at the sound as his head slammed back on the table.

This time, his head didn't bounce up. He stayed there gurgling as some clear liquid surrounded his head. He lifted his head back up with his

mouth opened into a strange "O". I blinked back at the sight. When I opened my eyes a dark gooey substance was entreating out of his mouth

upward. I grimaced and resisted the urge to poke the substance. It finally dawned on me of how much pain he must be in. I could only figure it

must feel like puking only a thousand times worse. I rushed quickly over to Jonah to try to comfort him in anyway. During the process I bumped

into a mans chair. My hip went right through. I tried to touch Jonah's face but my hands went right through. "JONAH LOOK AT ME" I screamed as

loud as I could but it was like I had never spoken. I rushed over to Aikman and tried to get his attention" HELLO FOUR-EYES TRY TO HELP! DO

SOMETHING! I CAN'T!" I screamed. He didn't seem to notice as his greedy little eyes looked frantically from face to face at his freaked out

customers. I couldn't help but be sickened . This mans adopted son was up chucking some unknown substance and he only cared about his

customers. I hopes he burns in hell for this I thought to myself. I turned around only to find a bunch of zombie like people with ancient runes

carved into their flesh around us. A woman finally got freaked out enough to release her hand. At that moment the black gooey stuff turned into

flames and everything went black. When I awoke, I looked around me everyone was burned to the bone including Aikman. I sneered, He got

what he deserved but I felt sorry for the others. I ran to Jonah who was luckily unharmed. I knelt beside him and tried to put his head on my lap,

take his hand, anything but I couldn't. I felt tears stream down my face, I have always been the weepy type. When Jonah woke up, he scrambled

over to Aikman. "Sir?" He said in an unsure voice. Aikman turned his head to Jonah and croaked with his final breath "They will come after you,

get out now!". Jonah backed away terror etching into his perfect face. A table started to shake and a zombie woman with blonde hair forced the

table toward Jonah. He missed the table by centimeters as he jumped out of the way. He ran to the door only to have in slammed in his face. He

frantically ran up the stairs with me right behind him. All the doors slammed close and he couldn't get them opened. He looked behind me and his

eyes turned wide with fear. I looked behind me and the walls and ceiling turned a freakish yellow color with the runes, like the ones on the

zombies. I turned to look at Jonah but he had gone into a dumbwaiter. I ran down the stairs only to be met by a dark haired man with carvings.

It looked like he notcied me" Why?" I croaked tears still streaming down my face. "You have no idea what they have done to us. Someone had to

pay" He replied in a slithery voice. At that moment I heard a scream, I turned to run down the basement and opened some really dark doors that

lead into the morgue. I didn't have time to notice my surroundings as I rushed to the oven. "JONAH!" I screamed I shoved my hand into the

furnace to try to touch him but my hand couldn't touch him. It felt fell through, I took my hand out to find it burned, just like Jonah's body. I

gasped with horrer and I slid down the wall with my back to my love's fiery grave. " I trembled and I cried harder then I had ever cried before.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the morgue had changed. It was cleaned up, to an extent and I saw a boy about my age standing there

looking around. He was very pale and had blisters around his neck like he had gotten a bad sunburn. I blinked to find myself outside of a burning

house. I realized that it was the old version of my home. I stood up in wonder and I saw firefighters carry the boy I had seen out of the house

with an older blond woman behind him. A man, who I guessed was his father, took the boy and laid him on the lawn. I rushed over to find the

blonde woman chant "Matt, honey wake up!". The paramedics tried get Matt breathing. I was about to give up hope when Matt sat up suddenly

and coughed up what looked like to be black smoke, with a face inside. I turned to see un-burnt Jonah standing beside me. He raised his head to

the sky and looked around. He looked to his side and saw a man with a hat and he smiled a small smile. He looked down to me and I wondered if

he could see me. I guessed right. He took my hand and kissed it. I smiled and I threw my arms around him engulfing him in a giant embrace. He

held me close and he kept whispering "Its ok, I'm fine". I looked up into his pale blue eyes and asked "Whats going on?". He took me in his arms

and walked me to the other side of the lawn. " I am showing you what has happened to me". He said. "I don't understand, Why is the house

burning? Who's Matt? And how can you hold me?" I asked. A smile crept to his lips and explained" Well Matt is a boy who moved in with his family

because he is receiving cancer treatments at the local hospital. I had to posses him so that I could release the spirits. The only way to get rid of

the angry spirits was to release them by fire. As you can see we had to burn the house down. And I can hold you like this because this is a

memory of mine and I am tampering with it in our favor." I looked at him with shock. "Anymore questions?" He asked his thumb wiping away the

tears on my cheek. "Only few more." I said meekly. "We have time" He said, " Why is Aikman still at the house?" I wondered. "Well after the fire

the house was rebuilt, and with all the activity, his dormant spirit awoke. He is now determined to continue his work and to do that he needs a

host. Unfortunately, you are the perfect host to him " Jonah explained. His eyes became like ice when he spoke of him. "But if the spirits were

released, why didn't you go with them?" I inquired. "When was released ,as you put it, I couldn't move on because since I died at an early age, I

had to learn some life lessons to move on. I have to remain in my seathc stage most of the time to learn the lesson " Don't judge a book by its

cover" apparently" he rolled his eyes. He looked at me my eyes full of fear, I felt my heart breaking, when he had learned his lessons he would

leave me. Just like that. "No Ara, no not like that, I don't want to leave you. To pass on you have to be determined to. And I am not leaving not

with out you." He assured me. I felt my heart being mended, like with a giant band-aid. " Ok my last question, Can you do this all the time?" I

asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do what?". "Can you hold me like this so that I can feel your touch, I can hear your voice just like

you were….." I trailed off, not knowing how to say it. He did it for me. "Alive? Not always I have to build up an enormous amount of strength to

even touch you. But I can show you images, like a slideshow but I can make it come to life for you." He said with a smile. I looked around as

everything started to fade away. I was back in my room, laying on my bed, with Jonah ,in burnt mode, standing by my bed. I gave him a pout, he

smiled and said "Don't worry tonight I'll be in your dreams". And with that he disappeared. I took in a ragged breath and ran to take a shower so

I could dream of my beloved ghost.

________________________________________________________________

**Hit or miss? **


	6. The things we want most

**Hi readers! I am adding another chapter to story. This chapter took me a few days to write so I hope you enjoy it!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Haunting in Connecticut. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

I ran to my bathroom in a hurry. My body felt all tingly from Jonah's touch. I stripped down and turned the water on. I jumped in and breathed in

the warm steam as it caressed my face. I found my shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed my head thoroughly. After a minute of gasping

because the shampoo got into my eye, I finished my routine of scrubbing, shaving and rinsing. I turned the water off and I froze. I was still in my

tub area when I heard a deep breathing. I quickly thought that Jonah was being a peeping tom but as I listened to the rhythem for a few

seconds, I realized that it sounded quicker and louder then normal. I peeked a little so I could see my bathroom in my mirror. I saw no one, but

the breathing continued. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it so I felt like I was in a burrtio. I stepped out only to see Aickman staring at

me with his beedy eyes. I gulped and whispered in my head "_Jonah please help me_". I tried to keep my face calm mask but he wasn't buying it. I

internally cursed my expressible eyes. I tried to go on with my normal routine of getting ready for bed, hoping if I acted like he wasn't there he

would go away, when he said in a creepy voice "Jonah truly has an eye for beauties like yourself." "What do you mean?" I asked. He did

something that I think was supposed to be a smile, " It will truly be a shame when I have to kill you, but at least my host will be very non-

conspicuous. The only person who knows what I am planing to do is Jonah. But your little playmate isn't here to protect you is he?" I felt my eyes

water, "Why must you do this to me?". " Because I have to continue my work." he replied simply. "You know what you did was disgusting and

inhumane I am surprised your not burning in hell for what you did to those people." I spat. "You have no idea what your talking about. You don't

know why I did those things. The only woman I ever loved went out one day and never came back. I looked all over for her and that's when I

found your little friend. He was in an alley when I found him. Only 3 months old. I remember my wife had always wanted a child so I took him in as

my own. After I took Jonah in Elizabeth came back, but she came back dead. On that same alley that I found the little maggot, Elizabeth had been

raped and strangled. That's why I made my house a funeral parlor. After 15 years of grieving, Jonah came to me one afternoon and said he was

seeing people. I interrogated him and found out he was a medium. I felt something, something I hadn't felt in so long. Hope, Misses O'Connor,

hope! I figured that if I used Jonah's newly found powers, I could find my Elizabeth. When I heard that corpse bothering can amplify a medium's

power, I knew it would be to easy to carve the Latin and Greek into the bodies. We put them in the walls so Jonah could find her. I swore on my

soul that I would never rest until I found her. I never completed my mission and my soul will never rest until I find my beloved". I looked at the

dead man with wide eyes, who knew Aickman actually had a heart. For the first time he looked human, there was sadness in his deep brown

eyes, a frown on his burned-wrinkly face. When he looked up at me all traces of humaness was gone. His black, beady eyes fixed on me with

bloodlust. I felt my throat tighten and I fell to the floor. "I hope you don't get stuck here for the rest of eternity like we have." were the last words

I heard.

_________________________

**Jonah POV **=)

I watched Ara run down the hall with a small smile on my burnt face. I walked up the stairs to the dining room. I heard the phone ring so I waited

for one of the parental figures to answer it. When it went to the answering machine I stuck around, when you have been dead for 80 years, you

run out of things to keep you occupied. There was a teeneage boy on the phone. "Hey Arabella this is Thomas… from the market earlier today, I

was wondering if you wanted to go to Ben & Jerry's with me to get some ice cream with.. um well me.. Tomorrow if you want. So um.. call me back

at this number and if you want to stop by, I live 3 houses down from you actually. So uh call me back, once again this is Thomas." then he hung

up. I rolled my eyes and listened. Ara was still in the shower so that gave me about half and hour to see this Thomas. I concentrated on a path to

the house three doors down. And suddenly I was on the front step. I walked through the door and up the stairs. I saw a boy taller then me

talking on the phone to one of his peers. He walked right by me leaving me in his room alone. I saw a picture of his parents and some old school

books. I looked at the paper on his desk. I snorted, this boy had a 29% on his math test. I materialized my hand to move some papers over and I

saw a torn out page of a phonebook. There was one name circled and it was Ara's mother's. I furrowed my eyebrows, he fancied her. I wandered

aimlessly out of the room. I knew this would happen sometime but I wasn't ready yet. I loved Ara and she loved me for some unknown reason,

but one day mortality was going to dawn on her and she will realize that we could never be together. We would never be able to get married and

have a family, we couldn't even touch each other. She will probably move out of the house and go to collage, like she should, and she will meet

some boy who could she be with. And I would become just a figment of her memory, she will probably consider herself insane for loving me. I saw

the boy in his bathroom shaving, and an idea came to me. I probably would kick myself for being this selfish but I would never let an opportunity

pass me by. I worked my way over into a corner where I could see my reflection in the mirror. I made the lights flicker and I was visible. The boy

looked at his lights and his eyes moved to my burnt appearance. I just stood there, probably scaring the crap out of him as he started to tremble.

He closed his eyes and I disappeared. I moved right in front of him and wrote on his foggy bathroom mirror "_ If you hurt her I will bestow twenty _

_times the amount of pain used to kill me on you, but you won't die.". _When Thomas read the message he ran to his room and I found myself back in

Ara's room. I celebrated my successful haunting for a minute but my smile faded. Something wasn't right. I listened and I didn't hear the shower

on. But she was still in the bathroom. I looked at the clock, an hour had passed. I felt my eyes grow cold. I ran up the stairs looking for Aickman. I

heard something fall in the bathroom and I walked through the wall and saw Ara on the floor choking with Aickman trying to posses her. I moved

to help her but I was thrown back against the wall. I looked at Aickman with the coldest expression, he had grown stronger, but he still was no

match for my years of experience. I felt myself make a shield around Ara throwing Aickman off of her. He looked at me with a frustrated glance and

said " If you let me she could be like us, you would never lose her" I just stared at Ara watching her gasp for air. "Jonah, I know you went to that

boys house, and I know why. You will lose her one day if she stays mortal, think about it" I looked at him and replied " Aickman, we will find a

way, but she will not die because of me. She will have the life that I never did." and with that he faded away and Ara whispered "Jonah".

__________________________

**Back to Ara POV **

I slowly opened my eyes to find my mother hanging over me " Ara! Oh my God are you ok? Sweetheart are you ok?!" I rubbed my head holding

and stood up with my towel still wrapped around me. I am glad that I was using the ones that had elastic in it so it never fell off. " Mom I am fine I

just fell out of the bathtub." She looked at me with worried eyes, "Are you sure?". "Yeah mom, you know how clumsy I can be" I said with a smile.

I got my toiletries and ran to my room. I threw on my PJs and jumped into bed. I knew after his attack, Aickman would be very weak and might

take months to recuperate. When I was wheezing for air I heard Aickman say that I would be like Jonah and that we could be together always.

Also that he went over to some guys house and he was scared of losing me. Huh that was funny because I was afraid of losing him. I looked up

through my window and saw the moon. Then it dawned on me. I was getting old. I would age and Jonah would always be ! Why didn't

Jonah let me die!! " If I let you die I would never forgive myself for that and you would probably not be stuck in purgatory" I heard Jonah say.

"That was supposed to be an inside thought." I whispered. I turned over to look at him. His face was etched in worry and his eyes looked greatly

troubled. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Go to sleep, I will see you in your dreams. I nodded and fell in to a deep

slumber.

*************************

The next thing I know I am in a meadow, its nice, cool and its twilight, my favorite time of day. I looked to see Jonah walking towards me with

roses in his hand. I ran to him and wrapped him in an embrace. We both fell to the ground laughing. He propped me on his lap and gave me the

boquet. "Ara, you know I couldn't of let you just die with out me doing anything." he started. "But Jonah!" I whined " If you let Aickman kill me I

could be like you.". He looked down at me with melancholy in his bright blue eyes. "Ara, listen to me. One day you are going to forget all about

me. You are going to find a man and you are going to get married, have a family and then I will come for you when death is near." I pouted and

he stroked my lower lip with his thumb. "Jonah I will never want anything as much as I want to be with you, I simply cannot forget the way my

stomach feels when you appear in my room or the way your touch feels like wild fire across my skin." as I said this I looked down ashamed to be

so in love with my deceased. He coxed my head up so my eyes could meet his. "Ara, I cannot forget you either, the way your eyes shine, but your

touch feels like a jolt of electricity bringing me back to life. That's why I get so jealous of everyone who can touch you. Like your mother, your

father that spineless germ of a human Thomas." he trailed off his eyes growing cold. That struck as odd. "Thomas? What about Thomas?" I asked.

He shifted nervously "While you were in the shower, the boy called and asked for you to go get ice cream with him. He left his address so I

decided to pay him a visit." He looked at me and I felt a smile creeping on to my face. Jonah was the master of giving people the Heebie-Jeebies,

this was going to be good. "I went in to his room and saw that he failed his math test and that he tore out the page of the phone book with you

phone number on it. He was in his bathroom shaving so I tampered with the lights and revealed myself to him. He saw me and I disappeared. I

wrote something on his foggy mirror and left." he said with a smile. We both laughed at this, I almost fell off his lap in the process. "I am glad you

did that, at the market he kept on looking at my chest." I said crossing my arms over me as Jonahs arms became steel coils crushing me to his

chest. I couldn't see his eyes but by the sound of his voice I could tell he was pissed when he said, "Now I have a good reason to haunt him, men

these days are so disturbing , in my days a man wouldn't think twice of doing that. And if he did he would do so very slyly." I giggled, "You know

you sound like an old geezer that is remembering the good ole days." He sighed "That's the way it should be. I should have gone to collage,

gotten married and had a family. But I didn't and now I have you, which is the greatest reward for the teeniest suffering." His eyes glazed over as

I looked into them and he asked "When is your birthday?". I thought for a moment "In two weeks, October 14th" I replied. He smiled at me "What

would you like?". I looked deep into his eyes and whispered "To be with you, always.". He nodded his head and I asked "Can you do that?". He

looked up to the sky and he whispered "I can try."

**______________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think Jonah is going to do for Ara's birthday? he he =) so tell me…. Hit or Miss??? *Reviews keep this story alive!!***


	7. Don't be a coward, fight like a man

**_Hi Readers! thanks to all who reviewed, you guys gave me a lot of helpful hints, I'm sorry I have not updated in so long but I am _**

**_getting used to my new school. :p Anyway, thanks to a special reader ( you know who you are :]) I have been struck with inspiration _**

_for this chapter. I owe it to ManyPainfulGuiltyDoubts. I hope you all enjoy! _

**_*Disclaimer* I don't own The Haunting in Connecticut; But I do own Ara, Danny, Charlotte and Thomas_**

**_ Jessa _**

____________________________________________*******************___________________________________________________

When I woke up the next morning and I smiled a small smile. My dreams were so bittersweet. I loved being able to be with Jonah for 8 hours in

dreamland, but I always had to wake up. I sighed and ruffled my hair. I got up groggily and noticed my appearence in the mirror. I gasped when I

saw purple bruises around my neck. I touched my neck gingerly and I noticed that they had the strangest formation that looked like hands. I

growled at Aikman, where ever he was in this house.

I got dressed in my usual skinny jeans and band shirt. I was putting concealer on my battle wounds from Aikman when I heard the door bell ring.

I felt my eyebrows furrow, Who would be at my house at 10 in the morning? I went upstairs and opened the door to find a very sleepy looking

Thomas. He had black circles under his eyes and he flinched at every sound. I felt sad for the poor boy, Jonah must have really scared him. When

he saw me, he smiled a large grin. "Good morning Arabells." He said groggily. I cocked my eyebrow at my nickname. "Good Morning to you too

Tommy Boy" I smiled. "Do you want to go to town with me?" He offered yawning while he asked. "We could hang out here, you seem really tired

anyway"I said. He nodded, a grateful smile was on his lips. He plopped onto the couch and I asked "Why are you so tired? Did you spend all

night studying for math?" I winced, I shouldn't of made the math comment. He looked at me strangely "How do you know I am having trouble

with math?" He asked. I shrugged " Who doesn't, besides its was just a random guess." I assured him. " Ha ha, No. I couldn't sleep at all

because I believe someone from the other side is trying to kill me." He said, fear etched in every syllable.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. I had the strange feeling that Jonah had left something out of his haunting. " Someone wrote on

my mirror "_If you hurt her, I will bestow 20 times the amount of pain used to kill me, but you will not die_". I closed my eyes and stifled a smile. I

would have to talk to Jonah about how much he can scare people . I didn't mind, but Thomas was an absolute wreck. I opened my eyes and saw

Jonah standing in the kitchen doorway. "Would you like anything to drink before we throughly discuss your 'death threat'?" I teased. Thomas

nodded his head "Yes please, may I have a glass of water?".

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Are you mad now?" Jonah whispered. I shook my head "Jonah he's totally freaked out!" I whispered

back. He shrugged "Its not my fault he's a big baby. He should take it like a man!"He said. "We'll talk about this later." I said. He sighed and

disappeared. I walked back into the living room and gave Thomas his glass of water. "Thanks Baby" He said with a wink. Ugh, I rolled my eyes at

this kid. I should let Jonah scare him more often. He pulled me onto the vacant spot on the couch next to him. I saw Jonah standing by the TV,

glaring at Thomas. "So what did this 'assassin' look like?" I asked.

"He looked horrible, like he was burnt to crisp. I can't believe I was afraid of him, he was so childish by not even sticking around to fight me off"

He scoffed. Ok this kid was getting on my nerves. " You don't know him" I whispered. "What was that Arabells?" He said. I looked at him into his

green eyes, "So he was burnt? Were his eyes a bright blue?" I asked. Thomas nodded his head. "Exactly the shade of ice". I saw Jonah

behind him "Did he have a little bit of black hair on his head?" I said describing Jonah's appearance. Thomas' eyebrows furrowed "Yeah how do

you know?" He asked. "Because he's standing right behind you". I said motioning to the very pissed off Jonah. Thomas turned around gasped.

Thomas moved so quickly I didn't have time to breathe. My back was up against the wall and he was facing Jonah. "Get away from her." he

threatened. "Thomas you don't need to defend me I-". "Don't worry Arabells I won't let him hurt you baby" He cut me off. He turned around and

kissed me. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held unto me like a barnacle to a ship. I felt his lips leave mine and I saw him suddenly on

the ground. Jonah was standing over him.

"Like I could ever hurt her. You are so disgusting, you are not a man. I burned to death and I am more passionate then you are.

There is a beautiful woman standing in front of you and you only see her as a piece of meat. If you want a woman to like you, treat her like a

lady you idiot. Not like some whore. Call her "Love" insted of "Baby". By the way...... didn't you read my message. Don't. Hurt. Her." Jonah said

angrily. Thomas just laid there, his mouth opened in shock. "What? You wanted me to stick around and fight. So here I am, come on, I don't have

all day." Jonah threatened. Thomas got up and looked down at Jonah "I cannot believe it. Your in love with her!" He exclaimed. Jonah rolled his

eyes " No shit sherlock". "Wow your a freak, you can even touch her. Your a fuckin ghost and I am alive. You need to move on you Incubus"

Thomas said. Jonah just stared at him and said "At least I have morals and values, when ever I look at her, I look at her beautiful eyes. Unlike

you. You picture her naked every time you see her." Thomas blushed "Get out of my head!". Jonah laughed " I can't help it, your thoughts are so

loud its like your screaming at me."

Thomas glared at Jonah for a minute and then turned to me. I was in his arms and his lips were moving against mine roughly in about 5 seconds.

I tried to push him away and scream but Thomas just slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring every single inch like a disgusting worm. Tears

fell down my face as he lifted up my shirt. Before he could remove it, he was on the floor screaming. Half of his face was burned to crisp, just like

Jonah's. Jonah was in front of me touching my swollen lips tenderly and stroking my tears away. "Are you ok? I am so sorry I didn't react sooner"

He said frantically. I sniffled "I'm fine don't worry about it.". Jonah stroked my face and kissed me very softly,taking away the pain from my

throbbing lips. He pulled away smiling a small smile. "Don't worry I'll take care of him" Jonah assured me. He turned to Thomas. "She is mine" He

growled "I hope I never see your face in this house or it will be completely destroyed, and you will never touch her ever again you basterd."

Jonah snarled. Thomas just nodded and ran out of my house like the coward he was. "Big Baby" Jonah whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D_**

**_AN! IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS/SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS PLUS HOW JONAH CAN HEAR THOMAS' THOUGHTS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME. I have just updated and already I have had ten reviews! GO TEAM JONAH, But if you are on Team Thomas thats fine also there maybe more in store for our favorite coward =D. _**

**_ Jessa_**


	8. Happy Birthday to you

**Hi readers ! Sorry to keep you all waiting. This chapter will be in Jonah Pov (Yay!) Yes this is the chapter where Jonah gives Ara her birthday present. I had some reviews saying that my story reminded them of twilight, and its ironic that while I was writing this, I was reminded of the story. I just want to say that this story will not end like the twilight saga. Any who, along with the story!**

**___________________________**

**Jon Pov**

Today was the day. October 14th. Ara was sleeping as usual even though she needed to get up for school. I sighed. I had my plans of how to

give her wish, and it was her only wish. I rolled my eyes at her with a smile on my face. I made the room colder so that Ara would wake up. She

groanedand rolled over, she opened one eye and saw my black figure in the corner. "Jonah, 5 more minutes,its my birthday. Please?" she

begged. For a moment, I almost gave in. Her golden eyes were stunning as they held my blue ones with the most adorable look. I shook my

head " Its time to get up love, I can hear your parents thinking about waking you up with the happy birthday song"I said. Her eyes widen when

I mentioned the happy birthday song. She mentioned it last night in her dreams that she hated that song when I started to hum it to her. She

immediately got up and ran to get her clothes for today. Before she left I gave her a happy birthday kiss, as she left I couldn't help but to smile

as I saw the blush on her cheeks I watched as she walked down the drive way to her car, she gave a quick glance to the window that I was

looking from. She smiled and waved good-bye to me and drove off. I sighed and I went to go see Mr. Aikman. It wasn't hard to find him; he

always dwelled in the attic. When I appeared in front of him, he looked at me in a shocked manner and walked around me. "What do you want

Jonah?" he asked in a weary voice. "I need a favor sir" I said to him. He looked up at me and his eyes were furious. "Why should I help you

maggot? Because of you I lost everything." he told me. I sighed " What if I offered you something in return?" I asked. His eyes turned curious.

"….. I'm listening.". "I know where Mrs. Elizabeth is." I said. For a moment his eyes turned a deepbrown instead of their usual black. He walked

up to me and looked me strait in the eye. " I am listening intently." He said.

…

"Okay so let me get this strait, my wife is still in the alleyway where she died?" Aikman asked still unsure, even though he asked me this

question 10 times. "Yes sir" I huffed I was getting impatient. "Humph interesting.. Now what was it that you needed my help with?" he

inquired. I took a deep breath " I want to become mortal." I said in a firm voice. "Ahhh Jonah, is this for the young Ms.O'Connor ?" he asked. I

nodded my head staring intently at the ground. "Jonah don't you think it would be easier for her to become immortal?" He said. I looked up and

stared coldly at him. "Ok, now where to begin in the process" he started. "Where are your remains?" He asked, I frowned. "I can't really be

sure, my ashes were released sir." I said. "So your remains are in the air." Aikman said making sure he understood. I nodded; fearing his

answer. He sighed, "Ok this maybe more of a challenge. I want you to stand right here." he instructed. I stood at the spot he had pointed to as

he muttered "Corpus Unum murtes ". I waited and nothing happened. I sighed defeated. " Don't fret Jonah I am just trying to see if you even

have chance of becoming mortal again" he said while concentrating. I stood there nervously, just waiting for the bad news to hit me like a ton of

bricks. Then Aikman smiled a rare smile. "My boy, you are very lucky indeed. You have a chance however I must warn you. You better not be

lying to me about Elizabeth; I can bring death upon you more painful then your original passing," he warned. "I'm positive, I went to make sure

myself." I assured. He breathed a sigh of relief "Second of all. You will only live until you are 45, so you can take it or leave it." I pondered this,

"Anything else? Will I be blind?" I asked suspiciously. He shook his head "You will still have your power to see the dead but you will not be able

to read the livings minds anymore." I nodded "Sir I'll take it, please." I begged. " OK first of all, Your going to need new clothes, so I suggest you

get some as soon as possible." he instructed. I went to Ara's parents room and found a pair of faded blue jeans, an old ACDC shirt, black shoes

and a pair of black boxers. I shrugged, Ara's mom was going to give them away anyways. I appeared back in the attics clothes in hand. Aikman

nodded, "Very good now this may feel strange but here it goes." He closed his eyes and muttered "Mortales Corpus Unum murtes". I closed my

eyes and I felt a gushing on energy pass through my veins along with the sense of like I was being wrapped up. I open my eyes to find my

hand being formed again. I stared in utter shock as my body went through the mortalizing process

…

The last thing to change was my heart. I waited patiently for it to beat once more. **THUMP-THUMP **I smiled as the sound of my heart was so

alien to my ears. I changed into the clothes and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair still doubting this was all

real. I was seriously afraid that I would wake up and this would have been a strange dream. I turned to see Aikman staring proudly at me. He

offered me his hand and I did something I would of never thought of doing. I shook his hand and whispered "Thank you sir". He nodded and

said "Thank you Jonah, I hope Elizabeth will remember me". "Good luck sir and the best wishes to you both" I said with a smile. We both

retracted our hands and Aikman said "You too Jonah". That was the last thing he said before he left me.

…

I decided to get out of the house for a while before Ara came home. I ran into the walls 3 times before it sunk in that I couldn't magically appear

anymore. When I walked out of the house, I felt the sun hit my skin for the first time in 80 years. I smiled as the cool fall breeze ran against my

new body. I walked around, looking at the changes that had happened in this small town since I had died. I walked and realized I had just

passed Thomas' house. I looked up to see the boy looking down at me with his face still horrible burned. I smiled and waved as I walked by. I

heard his door opened and I heard him yell "Hey you!" I turned around and saw him running over to me. I rolled my eyes and hoped I wouldn't

have to fight this scum of the earth. I still held a grudge against him for touching Ara inappropriately .. When he approached me he asked "Hey

kid, what's your name?". I smiled "Jonah, you?". Thomas froze in fear and his voice cracked "Have we meet?". I shook my head and said " Pretty

impressive for an incubus huh?". Thomas growled and said " Your back! Jesus I hope you know that you are officially the stalker of Connecticut."

I just replied "You're the one that followed me out here so please leave me alone. And by the way, if I am such a stalker, why do you still harass

Ara?". I turned and walked away as Thomas cursed up a storm behind me.

…

The first thing I did was I went to the cemetery. I looked until I found the grave of Mrs. Elizabeth Aikman. I looked down and I whispered " I

hope you know that Ramsey is looking for you." I felt a breeze by my side and I looked to see Mrs. Elizabeth in all her glory. She had her brown

hair tightly in a bun and she wore a light purple dress. Her eyes were a soft gray and her oval face contained a short round nose with full lips to

match. She looked at me and said "My dear Ramsey is looking for me?" I nodded and said "He should be at the alleyway now.". Elizabeth

hugged me tightly, making my whole body go cold as she whispered "Thank you Master Jonah, thank you!" . The last thing I ever saw of Mrs.

Elizabeth was that she was floating to the gates whispering " My dear Ramsey has finally returned." . I walked out of the cemetery feeling

lighter and with a backward glance I saw a little girl with blonde hair wave goodbye to me as she ran off to play, disappearing into the

headstones.

The next thing I did was I ran to library. I extremely curious to see what had happened so I looked in the old town records. I saw my name and

my basic information. I was finally aware that I needed to get and identity. I was 18 and I was eligible to get one. I sat down at the computers

awkwardly and looked at the strange design in confusion. I had seen Ara use one before and I hoped it would be just as easy. I clicked on the

internet icon and looked up google. I was pleased to see that I had made it this far with out any problems. I searched "Making an Identity" and

I was surprised to see all of the results I had received. I sighed and cramped my fingers. This would take a while.

After three hours of sitting at the computer from hell, I had finally made myself an identity. I was now Jonah Marcus Adams, I was born on

January 3rd , 1991 in Hartford,Connecticut and I had no family . I printed out the form and took the paper to the registration office. I

was greeted by a middle aged woman who took the form from my hands and told me to stand on the X. She instructed me to smile and she took

my picture. Twenty minutes later the woman handed me a plastic rectangle that said my name, birthday etc. I walked out of the library to see a

group of girls giggling and talking to some guy. Obviously he was trying to impress them by telling them he was captain of the football team and

that he had a chance to play for the New York Giants. I was surprised to see Ara in the group of giggling girls. She was standing beside a short

petite girl with long black hair and golden highlights who was whispering in Ara's ear. What ever she said Ara laughed quietly at and nodded her

head in agreement. "Lets go before we become this blob's target at school." the short girl said. Ara nodded her head and she said " Do you

want to come to my place or yours." The girl shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Whatever is fine with you." Ara rolled her eyes and was about to say

something when she saw me coming down the stairs. Her eyes were wide in shock as I smiled and walked away.

**Ara Pov**

I just stood there as a saw a guy very similar looking to Jonah walk down the stairs of the library. He smiled at me an kept walking on the

sidewalk. "Ara, are you ok? It looks like you just saw a ghost" Ashley said. I shook my head and just said ' I think I should go home; I don't

really feel so good." We walked to the parking lot, gave each other a quick hug and drove off in different directions. In my car I had trouble

paying attention to the road. My thoughts were making my head spin and I felt nauseous. When I got home, there was nobody but me. I ran

inside and got a glass of water. As I was drinking it, I felt a presence behind me. I smiled and turned around to find nobody there. " Jonah?" I

called out. I received no answer. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I looked around waiting for him to magically appear. I heard footsteps

up stairs. I sighed, knowing it was probably one of the parental figures coming home. However then I realized; I didn't hear the door open. I

knew Jonah never made a sound when he was walking. I curled up into a ball and the footsteps were growing louder as they approached my

room. I was shaking in fear as the footsteps came down the stairs. I wanted to run away but my body was frozen in shock. I closed my eyes

fearing the worst when the footsteps stopped at the end of the stairs. They moved across the room towards my bed; towards me. I was

surprised that I didn't hear a gun being pulled or the roar of a chainsaw coming to life. I peeked one of my eyes open and a shiver of cold ran

down my spine. There was no one there. I let out a squeak of fear as I closed my eye tight. I quickly got up and ran towards the stairs. My eyes

were still closed so I slammed into the wall. I fell back to the floor with a groan. I heard someone chuckle " That wasn't probably the smartest

thing to do, now was it?". I stood up and turned around. I gasped, there on my bed was Jonah himself. I laughed when I saw the bow on his

head. I walked toward him but stopped. I looked around wearily and asked "Is this a dream?". He shook his head and walked up to me. "If this

was a dream could I do this?" he said as he bent his head down towards mine. Then I felt his warm lips touch mine, I pulled away shocked. I felt

his face and felt tears coming to my eyes. I felt so stupid when I finally realized he was alive. Not my beloved ghost, but an alive human being.

He cocked his eyebrows and he asked '"Is there something wrong?". I pulled his face closer and kissed him like we had never kissed before. He

apparently felt the same way by the way his lips moved with mine as I pressed my hand to his chest. It was then I felt his heart beating quickly.

He lifted me up and twirled me around without breaking the kiss. When we broke apart gasping for air, we left our foreheads touching. "I can't

believe it." I whispered. He smiled and whispered back "Happy Birthday."

And reveiw!!!


End file.
